


Raining Words

by jcm_L



Category: Naruto
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, I did it on a whim, I'm Sorry, M/M, this was bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcm_L/pseuds/jcm_L
Summary: Based on a tumblr quote by otpdisaster:Person B knowing they’re undoubtedly about to die within the next few seconds, likely from the gaping wound they’re bleeding out from. Instead of calling for help, they phone Person A and carry on a casual conversation as if nothing is wrong, making sure to mention how much they love them before their time runs out.





	Raining Words

**Author's Note:**

> This has been overdone, but who really cares?:')

_"Kakashi, come on!"_

_"Go ahead! I’ll distract them long enough and then I’ll catch up!"_

‘Iruka? Hey, I’ve missed you’

‘Kakashi! Are you back from your mission? I’ve missed you too.’

‘No, we still have a day to go. I just missed you quite the bit today. Are you busy? I won’t be long.’

‘No, of course not. I can talk.’

_The unfinshed trio sped through the wet branches, eager to reach the inn right outside of enemy territory on the border. The strongest of their group, Hatake Kakashi was left behind. Kakashi, renown for skill and awarded the flashy title Copy nin, was keeping the Stone ninja busy and the only reason why they would get the intel back to their village. This way they would finally gain advantage in the long spun feud between the leaf and hidden stone village. The trio’s name would be properly etched into their village’s history, Izumo grinned at the thought._

‘Have you had dinner yet? Are you lonely eating without me? I know how much you love my pleasant company on rainy nights. It’s rainy here.’

‘It’s blazing back home, Kakashi, I feel as if I’d melt with any movement. And, yes, I’ve eaten. Anko brought over some rice balls earlier.’

There was a low chuckle from the Copy nin.

_His sharingan spun into nothing and he collapsed on the side of the the tree. Iwagakure’s particle style was quite the sight to behold along with it's danger. Kakashi stood no chance among three users of the remarkable jutsu. They hadn't even known it was still taught to ordinary troops. Perhaps the village had gravely underestimated their friends from the stone. Kakashi pressed the wound at his side. He was exhausted and had no chakra left to perform what little medical ninjutsu he knew, it was useless to try anyway. He was grateful his team had gone on ahead without him, he’d spared his comrades a quick death. They'd definitely succeeded in their mission. The white haired man slid a little device from his sandle, the mobile unharmed during the tussle._

‘I’ll have to in a few, it's nearly time.’

‘It's okay, Kakashi. I was surprised you called. Are you taking this mission seriously enough? I know how arrogant you can be at times.’

He chuckled a little at the brunette’s mischievous tone. He tore off his face mask; the Chunin knew him too well at times.

‘I love you, Iruka Umino, even though you're mean to me. I'm not that arrogant.’

‘Oh shut up, Kakashi, you couldn't hide that sort of thing from me. You never could and you never will. I love you too, now get to finishing your mission, I miss you here.’

Tears prickled his eyes and fell with the rain, washing away smudges of blood on his face. He kept his voice even.

‘I love you so much, never forget that. I've got to go now.’

His brunette lover hummed a soft goodbye to him and he hung up. Kakashi smiled as he laid his head back against the thick tree trunk and replayed his words silently.

_Umino Iruka rushed into the Hokage’s office. He'd heard that Kakashi’s mission was a success so when he entered the rounded room the last thing he expected were the pitiful stares of the Lady Hokage and her assistant paired with the guilty, grief-stricken expressions of Izumo and Kotetsu, Kakashi’s teammates. Only the white-haired man was missing from the pack._

_“Lady Hokage?”_

_The dreadful air set into place and Iruka lost all breath when the words trickled from the Fifth’s lips. It couldn't be, Kakashi was stronger than that. They'd spoken not a day ago. The Hokage was mistaken, she had to be._

_“He died a hero of his villiage, Iruka. He did well. The ceremony is to be held in two days.”_

**I love you, Iruka Umino.**


End file.
